Daughter of Hades
by Airi2002
Summary: I always craved for adventure in my past life. Maybe that's why the gods above sent me to a world full of horror, bloodbath and betrayal. SI (under rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Chapter 1: The End

It all started when my brother jinxed our happy journey to Greece.

After an hour on the plane...

It had started raining heavily when a voice spoke

"Alert. Alert. Due to bad weather the plane is going to make an emergency landing. Please fasten your seat belts."

The plane shook as my mother screamed.

My heartbeat increased and I started shaking with fear.

I braced myself just as the plane started to lose altitude. The loud rumbling of thunder could be heard outside over the screams of other passengers.

I glared at my brother.

*****flashback********

"This is going to be a wonderful vacation" My brother said as he sat down.

Mom smiled at him as she sat down as well.

"I feel like nothing can go wrong on this vacation. I'm gonna have a blast!"he said cheerfully.

*****flashback end*****

Oh we were going to have a blast all right.

Blasting off into the ground, that is.

At least my brother had the decency to blush.

Suddenly the plane jerked, I screamed and everything went to hell.

The plane began to sway about with even more force than before.

I let out another scream when I opened an eye only to see an ocean through the window.

Distantly I could hear some voices which I was unable to decipher.

CRACK

The rain shattered the window beside me as I ducked to avoid the shards of glass.

In a situation like this I would have surely cried except that I was too terrified to shed tears.

SPLASH

The plane hit the water and moments later water flooded the plane.

The plane started breaking up as I swam to the nearest exit.

I desperately swam to the surface.

A hand caught hold of me. I turned only to see the familiar face of my brother. He sent my way a terrified smile.

I gasped for air as I realised he was hanging on to a small piece of wood that would surely drown if I held on to it as well.

Just as I thought that, it started sinking. My brothers eyes widened as I let go of his hand.

He shouted out my name.

Maybe it was the lack of oxygen in my lungs-due to which I felt lightheaded -that fogged my thoughts and caused me to let go or maybe I was just too tired to hold on.

As water enclosed me my eyes started drooping and I started drifting off into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 1: The beginning and stuff

After a long time of floating in the darkness, I felt a bright light on me. As I instinctually shielded my eyes I could make out some voices.

I couldn't understand anything as it was said in...Latin? I think.

As I blinked, confused I could hear a woman talking to me in a soothing voice and rocking me.

I was too tired to think properly or even stay awake. As a result I fell asleep.

For six months I couldn't see anything, hear anything or do anything. My life just seemed to waste away and the only thing

I had learned was that I had been reborn someplace in Italy.

When I first realised that I was in shock for quite a few weeks.

My new mother was very worried during those weeks when I hadn't interacted with anyone and just stared blankly at the wall.

I came out of my shock after that and almost got used to this new life.

My new father was okay, I guess, I don't know. Mostly because he wasn't around that often.

And then I got to know the truth soon after that.

The day my little brother was born.

After a long time of waiting, mom finally came home with the baby. I smiled at her.

"Bianca" my mom told me "this is Nico Di Angelo, your little brother."

I paled.

...what?

My hands started shaking.

No way! No way this could be what I'm thinking it is, right? Taking a deep breath I decided to confirm it my suspicion.

"Mom, what is your name" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Just" I started loudly, then calmed down at mom's frown. "Just tell me" I pleaded avoiding her question.

Mom stared at me weirdly but answered anyways "My name is Maria Di Angelo"

.

.

.

My eyes widened.

.

.

.

No...

.

.

.

"Dear, are you okay. You look pale and-

But I didn't wait to hear the rest of it. I just bolted out of the door and ran.

After what seemed like hours of running I suddenly bumped into somebody.

As I looked at who it was, I found my father, I mean, Lord Hades staring at me.

I looked away as he sighed.

"Bianca, would you like to tell me why you just ran away like a maniac?"

"No" I mumbled.

I was afraid he was going to blast me to the underworld when he picked me up and headed home without a word.

The next few days were spent getting used to the reality that I was reborn in a fictional world and after that spent trying to learn Greek much to my mother's surprise .

I also spent a lot of time around Nico. He's really sweet.

And the days passed uneventfully, well, as uneventful as a demigods life could be.

—–—

6 years time skip.

"Hey you, you're the girl who's always quite and never talks" the big fat bully of our class sneered as if that was the best insult anybody could come up with.

"Brian" I sighed "What do you want?"

"I want you to disappear, that's what!" He shouted.

"Wow, you actually know what disappear means, I'm surprised."I said as the class started to snicker.

He scowled at me and I'm pretty sure he would have tried to hit me if the teacher hadn't appeared just then.

"Everybody sit down" my teacher called as I sat down.

I, meanwhile started dreaming about how I had to at least save myself from the stupid robot which is going to kill me in the future and how I couldn't just die and let Nico suffer in the underworld.

My training was also going pretty well. Thankfully my father doesn't know about it.

I was quite fit physically for a 10 year old and I learnt quite bit about Greek monsters.

I had discovered that I radiated death and terror whenever I felt nervous or angry.

I also found out that Geokinesis was one of my strong points along with shadow travel and Umbrakinesis.

I could lift rocks easily or open fissures in earth. I accidentally opened a fissure the first time I tried and sent a tree to the underworld.

Oh well. At least it would cheer up dad's place. I could also make the rocks sharp and deadly though I kind of suck at aiming but hey! I'm trying to improve.

I can also shadow travel quite a distance without having any feelings of fatigue. Believe me, the first time I tried to travel from one end of my bed to other end, I fainted.

Umabrakinesis is just solidifying the shadows so that I can hide in it. It worked on mom plenty of times.

I haven't tried summoning the dead yet because it's dangerous and kind of scary to honest.

No monsters have approached me, like ever and that's actually quite surprising.

I knew about my status as a demigod and I was the daughter of the big three. I was a walking sandwich for the monsters out there for hades's sake! I know I should be grateful but I'm kind of suspicious. I think this is dad's work keeping the monsters away.

I looked at the skull ring on my finger which dad gave both me and Nico some years ago.

I had a feeling it had something to do with the ring.

I sighed as the bell rang and the next class started.

All the kids started talking and eating.

It was recess.

As I headed out to the playground Brian and his gang approached me.

I groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Brain, go away. What the hell is your problem?" I asked as some random dude in his so-called gang threw a punch at me which I dodged. Funny. I don't remember seeing them before today.

"You are the problem. You always act as if you know everyone. Why don't you just go die." Brian said.

"All right, I've had it with you brainless fools. I'm afraid I can't die because I have lot to achieve in my life unlike some people here" I shouted, seething.

I was kind of a spit-fire in my last life. I guess i kind of retained my temper in this life.

One of the other bullies roared furiously as he lunged for me.

Midway through lunging at me his hands grew into talons and his teeth elongated into fangs. His eyes became red and he looked like... 'A Greek monster' I realised.

I also realised I didn't know it's name or how to kill it.

I stepped away just in time as it hit the ground with a 'thud'.

I screamed. A fissure opened int he earth and swallowed him up. The other monsters had already monsters come out of their disguises as they came for me.

Four left.

I ducked as I summoned a rock and made it sharp enough to kill the monsters.

I managed to turn one to dust with the rock.

Three left.

As they came towards me I panicked. I had no experience fighting these monsters!

I ducked as a monster tried to punch me.

Suddenly the ground opened up again as a skeleton came into view.

It ran towards the monsters with its bony sword in hand.

It swung it's blade and killed one of the monsters in one strike.

Two left

One managed to claw off my saviours arm.

The other would have clawed off the skeletons leg if it hadn't backed off at the last second with a swipe at one that had stolen its arm.

One left.

The monster growled as it leapt forward.

SWIPE

And the last remaining monster crumbled to dust as the skeleton got swallowed up by the earth.

...zero left.

The fissures on the ground closed up leaving only slight cracks.

I turned towards Brian.

He was staring at me with wide eyes.

I smirked.

He fainted.

When mom entered the principal's office she found me trying to burn a hole into the head of the principal who was sweating bullets possibly because I was emitting death aura.

Beside her stood Brian's mom who was fussing over an unconscious Brian and beside him stood...Nico?

As my mother looked at the principal, he stood up and threw his hat on the table in front of him, exposing his bald head to the world around him.

He pointed a finger to me and then to my mom.

"What is this? What is this, tell me!" He started heatedly.

Mom just smiled "Um...my uh daughter, sir"

Nico snickered.

"Satire, huh" he said "I'm asking you what is up with your daughter. She is telling me she doesn't know how the ground cracked or how Brian fainted."

"I really don't know!" I said innocently.

"Bianca is telling you she doesn't know anything, it must have been due to somebody or something else" my mother defended me, though I was pretty sure she knew it was because of me. She must have thought I did it on impulse and didn't know about it.

"Yeeeesss. She will tell and you will defend. All complaints about her till now have been defended by you, right? I'm afraid I have to take strict action this time. We will have to expel her."

Unsurprisingly, my mom glared at he principal as she muttered a string of curses under her breath.

"Fine" she mumbled "But why is Nico here."

"He burned down the the chemistry lab, luckily there were no harmful chemicals there since the lab was only for classes 4th and below."

"It was an accident, I swear." Nico whined.

My mom sighed "so he is getting expelled as well."

"Yes" the principal said.

.

.

.

As mom dragged us home Nico started talking animatedly about how cool pirates were.

It wasn't like I was any better as I was nodding and happily listening to his excited chatter.

I guess life was going well enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 3: River Lethe.

2 years time skip

The World War II had started. Mom, Dad, Nico and me were heading to Washington.

Italy had joined the war recently so we were going to the U.S to stay safe.

We finally reached there and stayed at some fancy hotel.

As usual Nico was asking me to play something with him.

"Come on, sis, just one game!"

Suddenly the sound of thunder shook the place.

Nico screamed.

Boom.

Lightning started raining on us from all directions.

Boom.

Boom.

I dove towards Nico to protect him.

Boom.

Dad stood above us a black energy shield covering us.

The attacks soon ceased.

I stared at dad who was staring at mom.

"Maria! Maria! No!" He shouted desperately.

No... My eyes widened. How could I have forgotten this! How?!

Tears trailed down my cheeks.

Dad's eyes turned soft as he looked at us.

"Forgive me" he said as he hugged us.

The next time I woke up, I was standing near river Lethe with Alecto.

My eyes widened as I was about to be dipped into it.

"No!" I shouted as Alecto looked at me surprised.

"Don't dip me into the river Lethe, please" I pleaded.

Alecto looked at me sympathetically.

"I know I'm a demigod! Please, I need my memories!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that child, I must follow my master's orders." she said as she dipped me into the river Lethe along with Nico.

Just as I was pulled out from Lethe, I blacked out.

The next time I woke up was in a hospital.

Nico was sleeping in the hospital bed.

Wait why were we in a hospital... And why am I 10? Last I remember I was 3 and Nico was 1 what happened?

Just then a doctor came and told as that we were discharged. I nodded as a I woke Nico. As we stepped out of the hospital, we saw a lawyer.

She explained to us that we had amnesia and that our parents had died and left as a bank trust. We were to be enrolled in a boarding school.

Suddenly everything made sense to me. This was Alecto in disguise she must have wiped out our memories by dipping us in river Lethe. She must have thought I wouldn't remember anything about my infancy and early childhood so she must have only erased the memories of the past 6-7 years. Lucky me.

We were escorted to the boarding school soon enough.

It was okay, I guess.

...

"Nico, come on!" I called out as Nico ran after me.

"You run way too fast sis" he gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you should have listened to this sisters advice and taken martial arts for your sport instead of basketball."

"No way! Basketball is way cooler than martial arts." He argued.

"Whatever" I said as I dragged him towards my favourite cake shop.

As we sat, eating Nico started blabbering about how he had found this awesome new game called mythomagic and how Zeus has way higher attack points than Ares.

...

I concentrated my energy into my hands again trying to summon hellfire. Black flames danced to life in my hands.

I had been trying from a long time to summon it since I read about it in some random Greek book from the library.

I also seem to know shadow travel because I can do it almost effortlessly.

Back to hellfire, I tried concentrating on the plant in front of me and focused on trying to make it burst into flames.

After half an hour of concentration, I gave up.

Then an idea popped into my head.

I closed my eyes and imaged black flames engulfing the plant in its darkness.

When I opened my eyes the plant burst into flames and within a few minutes it tuned into ash.

But it was still spreading and the plant next to it caught fire as well. I panicked and focused on stopping the fire. When it didn't work, I tried to calm down and closed my eyes. I imagined the flames receding slowly. I opened my eyes as the flames receded only after they had completely destroyed the other plant.I sighed as I patted myself on the back for a job well done as I proceeded to plant two new plants as a compensation for the ones I had just destroyed.

...

It had almost been two years since we had come to the boarding school.

Nico and me were going shopping for summer though I had to drag Nico here.

"Come on!" I said dragging Nico across the National Mall.

It took me only 4 hours to finish shopping. I don't know why Nico was complaining so much.

"No more" he said sinking to the floor and groaning.

"All right. All right. Let's go." I told him as he cheered.

We headed to the boarding school. As we reached the entrance, Alecto disguised as a lawyer approached us and informed us that we were going somewhere and told us to pack our bags.

We packed our bags and headed to Las Vegas.

Soon we were standing in front of lotus hotel and casino.

I knew it.

 **The real plot will begin to take place during the 5th chapter.**

 **Please review**

 **Next chapter - Lotus Hotel and Casino**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 4 : Lotus Hotel and Casino.

28 days. It took me 28 freaking days to remember my past years and to finally become to my senses and break Nico and me out of Lotus Hotel and Casino.

It took me 28 days to remember about mom's death. I cried a bit but I wasn't that attached to her so I got by. I also didn't blame myself since I knew Zeus would try to kill us again anyway.

The first time I had entered I had been forcibly given a lotus candy to eat.

I must have lost my senses after that because I totally lost track of time and started gaming and playing. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

I finally came out of my senses when I saw the gaming screen flash 'Greek Game'

As I tried to remember how that was related to me I walked into a man and bumped my head on the floor.

Then I accidentally mistook vodka for water and drank it. I spit it out soon enough and went to my room, refusing a lotus candy on the way.

The next morning I remembered everything about how lotus hotel and casino's time ran differently from the real world and how me and Nico had to escape from here.

As I ran down the stairs refusing a lotus candy, Nico came towards me.

"Hey sis" he said eating a lotus candy.

My eyes widened as I slapped Nico's hand. The candy fell to the floor as Nico stared at me annoyed.

"Why did you do that?!" Nico asked.

Just then somebody came towards us. Alecto.

She asked us to pack our bags. Along with my belonging I also packed a celestial bronze blade or at least, that's what it looked like along with a small box of ambrosia that I stole, i mean, borrowed from a fellow demigod.

As we finished packing she dragged us out of the casino and informed us that we were enrolling in a boarding school called Westover Hall at Bar Harbor, Maine.

It's gonna start soon...

A few months after we were enrolled I met grove just before summer vacation.

"Um...hi." he said.

Nico greeted back.

I smiled.

Me and grover were good friends though not as much as Nico.

I made full use of summer vacation and took fencing classes at school.

I even got better at controlling the rocks and summoning hellfire.

Oh. And there was this one time I had gone to the mall and gotten attacked by two of these monsters who looked suspiciously like vampires.

The first one was gone before she knew it with a swipe of my blade that I was fortunately carrying at that time.

The second one had slashed my hand forming a deep cut on my left arm.

As I ducked to avoid her attack I jabbed her in the knee and she turned to dust.

I had quickly sheathed my blade and ate a square of ambrosia that I had borrowed before Nico and grover approached me.

I haven't had any other encounters such as that one again.

Nico was obsessed with the cake shop near our school.

Other than that, Nico was completely obsessed with mythomagic.

Grover was always around us, probably to make sure we were okay.

School was terrible as well, what with the ADHD and Dyslexia along with Gottschalk who joined the school sometime after the vacation.

I'm telling that guys evil. He hates Nico, me and grover.

Nico thinks he is evil too without even knowing that he is a manticore.

And that brings me to today. Grover was on high alert. Today was the day I was going to meet Percy, I think. Gottschalk was in a foul mood today.

Grover looked at me surprised today. Can't blame him because I had worn black eyeliner today that enhanced my dark brown eyes. I had let my silky black hair grow up till my waist which I had tied up today.

Black bangs fell on my face which I had held up with a green clip.

I was wearing a more combat ready outfit rather than a dress.

A grey hoodie that stood out against my olive skin, black leggings and black boots.

My sword was hidden. I had managed to twist the mist a bit making it invisible to demigods and monsters.

My skull ring was on my finger as always.

I played with it nervously as I glanced around for signs of Annabeth, Percy or Thalia.

As I groaned and looked around I realised I had lost Nico.

I panicked and started searching for him.

Soon I spotted a familiar tuft of black hair.

"Nico!" I cried out as I ran after him.

When I reached Nico I spotted Percy Jackson just a few metres in front of us, he was looking at us.

Behind was Mr Gottschalk. Now turned into a manticore he was looking read to attack Percy.

My eyes widened.

He raised his tail...

"My name's Percy" he said lowering his sword. "I'm gonna take you somewhere safe and-"

I gasped as the manticore attacked at him.

"Percy! Move!"

 **Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Next chapter- Artemis's proposal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 5: Artemis's proposal

I shouted for Percy to move but he was too late. He was smashed to the wall by a daggerlike projectile.

I gripped my sword.

He smiled cruelly as a second projectile came towards me.

I managed to deflect it just in time before it hit me.

smiled as Percy looked at me in shock.

Moments later a projectile impaled itself on the wall, a millimetre from Nico's face.

My eyes widened.

"Nice tricks, but they won't work on me" he said "all three of you will come with me obediently. If you make noise or call for help, you die."

As he dragged us along I could see Nico was shaking with fear. I reached out pressed his hand lightly and smiled.

He smiled back, nervously.

Soon, we reached a cliff overlooking the sea.

As he pushed us towards the edge, Percy stumbled and I caught him. "How do we fight this thing" I asked as shouted at us.

Percy was looking towards the sea.

"Do not try" Mr. Manticore said"I would kill you before you reach the sea, you do not know who I am, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "A manticore, obviously."

"Ha! So you know who I am blah blah blah"

As he babbled on about something Percy talked about Luke and then I was pushed back by an invisible force.

Then Thalia and grover appeared.

Mr. Manticore growled.

"A manticore" Annabeth shouted as Nico babbled something about how many attack points it has.

"Shut up!" I shouted pushing Nico and me flat on the ground before the manticore's thorns impaled us.

Thalia was in trouble. Spikes shot out at her. Her shield was gone and Percy's dented shield didn't look like it could hold up.

Fear raced through me as I willed the spikes to burst into ashes.

Just a moment later hellfire danced to life on Mr manticore's tail as he roared in agony. I could see everybody's eyes widen as I tried to keep calm. My heart was racing.

Just then a clear piercing sound of a hunting horn blowing in the woods could be heard.

A silver arrow shot at the manticore as Artemis appeared.

I'm pretty sure he would have said something if the black flames weren't stopping him.

As the flames receded under my will the manticore shouted something about direct interference while Artemis gave orders.

A girl- Zoe and the other hunters shot the manticore who was still howling. He stumbled and fell over the edge after cursing out at Artemis.

Annabeth was still on it's back and she fell over with him too.

Percy screamed as Artemis told us to calm down.

Zoe looked around, her eyes stopping on me for a brief second longer.

"Four half bloods and a satyr, my lady" she told Artemis as she stared distastefully at Thalia.

Percy screamed some more as Artemis introduced herself."I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"Wait, what was that creature, does it really have 3000 attack points and does it-" Nico started excitedly.

"Nico!" I shouted "shut up! This is not your mythomagic game!"

As I turned to Artemis I decided to get this over with.

"We're demigods right?"

"Yes, you're mother or father is an olympian." She said looking at is sympathetically.

I nodded slowly as Nico asked something and she answered.

After that grover revealed to us that he was a satyr.

And then they asked us to join camp half-blood.

And then Zoe started off about how there was an other option.

Then they shipped the boys to the tents and asked me to come with her.

Thalia glared at Zoe evilly as I went with her and Artemis.

Soon Percy came in as Artemis asked him something which he answered.

After some talking she turned towards me.

"So do you want to join the hunters, girl."

Artemis asked.

"Hey, but she has to come to camp half blood" Percy protested as Zoe argued back.

I intervened."No! I mean uh, I want to go to camp half blood, lady Artemis." I said confidently though I was very nervous inside.

Percy cheered.

"But you will get immortality, you will be free of responsibility and you will get a new family, us." Zoe said.

"I can't" I said as Zoe looked annoyed. I don't need a family without Nico. I can't abandon him. Sorry."

"But-" Zoe started as Artemis intervened.

"She has decided what she wants Zoe. Let her be." Artemis said as she turned towards me.

"I am not angry at you or disappointed. You have made a wise decision. You will make a natural leader" she bent towards me whispering "daughter of hades"

I froze as she smiled.

"Come" she said. "You are not the only one with an annoying brother. It is time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

 **Hi! Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **I didn't make Bianca's** **join the hunters because I thought it would be better if she would join camp half blood.**

 **Review, please**.

 **Next chapter- Apollo's ride and camp half blood.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Apollo." Artemis sighed.

"Yo little sis." He greeted her.

"I am not your little sister. How many times do I tell you that we are twins."

"Bah. I was born earlier." Apollo said cheerfully.

Artemis sighed again.

"I need you to take my hunters and the demigods to camp half blood."

"Oh a favour! I can't blame you since I am so awesome after all."

He grinned a blinding smile.

If I am correct the next part would be Apollo and a hai-

"On this occasion let me present a haiku!"

"Artemis calls for help

I accept graciously her pleas

I'm awesome"

Oh man. They really are terrible.

"Wait. No, that's 6 syllables in the first line. AH! I got it!"

"Brother!" Interrupted Artemis.

"My hunters really need to get to the camp. Hurry and GO."

"Ah right. Let's go then, sweethearts." He said addressing the hunters.

"Brother, you will NOT call my hunters sweat heart, NOT flirt them or talk to them. Get it. Now go."

"Alright alright. Let's go!"

Soon after he flicked his car to a bus and we had settled in he turned to us.

"Now, who is going to drive?"

He peered at us, his eyes stopping on me.

The fates must be out to get me today, what with all the attention I'm getting and Artemis finding out that I'm hades's daughter and not caring a darn about it, this might be the worst day EVER.

"Ah. How about you? What's your age?"

"Twelve." I replied inwardly relieved that I wasn't anywhere near 16.

"Nonsense." Apollo spoke up "you are mature enough to be at least 25. It is the soul that matters after all. You will be driving. -?"

"Bianca." I replied nervously. Did he know that this was my second life? Nah. Couldn't be, but then again he was a god.

As he handed me the keys, I started the engine.

But right now I had more pressing things to worry about- like how I had never even driven a car before or how I had to drive over the skies now.

"You can do it, sis!" Nico reassured me.

I took a deep breath. I can do this.

I pressed the accelerator.

The bus shot off into the sky.

A loud noise was heard and everybody slammed against the back of the bus, except me.

"Not so high!" he said as I spotted glances of snow in the middle of a ... Desert?!

Shit.

Shitshitshit.

I tried to make the bus swoop down.

"Higher!" Apollo shouted as we flew over a forest. The trees were on fire.

Goddamnit.

"Come on, concentrate!" Apollo shouted as he managed to keep his footing but was knocked forwards when Nico bumped into him.

"Shit!"

I closed my eye as I took a deep breath.

"Don't close your eyes, kid!" Came apollos shout again as he managed to regain his balance.

My eyes flew open as I jerked the bus back and increased the altitude.

After a few minute we were flying at a perfectly good pace without any more accidents.

I sighed, relieved.

Soon, we neared camp half-blood.

As we were landing, Apollo took control and we, thankfully landed safely.

We stepped out of the bus.

After that I was taken to Chiron along with Nico.

Annabeth was there too and it was pretty embarrassing with Nico acting like he just won a million dollar lottery .

After that Annabeth took us on a tour through the camp and when we finally reached the Hermes cabin, she left us there and told us that she would pick us up for sword fighting classes.

As we settled down, I was deep in thought about the future.

Time passed quickly as Annabeth picked us up for the classes.

As we went there, I was nervous.

Nico was just chattering excitedly.

As we went there Annabeth told me and Nico to choose a sword.

As Nico chose the one nearest to him, I turned to Annabeth.

I had bought the sword from lotus hotel and casino with me.

I had gotten rather attached to it.

"Um, actually I managed to get my hands on this sword and I really like it."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she looked at my sword.

Her eyes widened as she took the sword in her hand.

She looked at me and hesitated

"I don't really think you should use this sword."

Seeing my confused look she continued.

"This was last used by a son of hades."

Wow, what a coincidence...or is it?

"That's all right. I don't care much."


End file.
